6 weeks
by kallmecrazy
Summary: one particularly sexually frustrated Daddy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.**

_Part One – Bella _

I almost flew ten feet in the air when an arm wrapped round my waist.

"Woa, it's just me," His rough-but-yet-melodic- voice calmed me down as I realized it was just him.

"Shit, you scared the life out of me,"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, no, just…" I turned around and gasped. He was naked. Like, seriously, he had no clothes on.

"Uuuh, why are you naked?'

"What's wrong? Don't like what you see?"

"Uhm, no, it's fine, just wondering…"

"Good. Cuz frankly, I'm horny right now. And I want sex. Tonight."

I was speechless.

"Edward… W-we can't,"

"Oh yes we can. Do think I could possibly forget what today is?" He looked at me knowingly.

Crap. I'd tried to keep it a secret from him for the past six weeks but of course he would find out. This man knows everything. And it was true; the doctor had given me the clear on the sex this morning.

"We still can't. What about the kids? And I'm still sore anyways. Seriously, my lady parts need to rest." I tried to walk away before any damage was done.

As soon as I turned around though he grabbed me again and pressed his body fully against my back.

Holy sweet mother… the damage has been done. And I felt right on my ass.

"Bella, don't you see what you do to me? I've been wanting to be inside you for forty-one days now." He whispered in my ear. "Don't you think you should at least put me out of my misery?"

Well looks like it won't take much for him to convince me.

"Edward… What about theBaby? Something might happen…"

He started rubbing himself against my ass cheek, "Ungh, Bellaaaa, she's asleep." He trailed sloppy kisses down my neck. "Please?"

Why was I denying him again?

I turned around completely and pounced at him before either of us could take a breath. I crashed our lips together with so much passion that hasn't been present for a couple of months now.

Suddenly we were in the bedroom and I was being crashed down to the mattress. Somehow my underwear was discarded and Edward was placing himself on top of me.

"Shit, Bella, I love you so much!"

"Ungh, love you too,"

He teased us both with his head barely grazing my entrance.

Before he even made it an inch inside the baby monitor went off and I heard crying.

"What the MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Edward! Shh!"

I leapt up to go get my baby. She was crying in her crib. Call it my motherly instincts acting but I knew something was going to happen.

I spotted Edward emerging from the bathroom in only a pair of boxers.

We all settled in bed and he put our daughter on his bare chest. She seemed to be soothed most that way.

Poor Edward, he was still hard. I giggled.

I marveled at how they both looked so peaceful together. I loved them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! i hope you enjoyed it and would leave a review down below. This story was of course inspired by <em>The Quickie Contest. <em>Writing any affective piece in under 500 words. If you liked this one, make sure to check out the rest of the entries: link on my profile. Again thanks for reading. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.**

_Part 2 - Edward_

_Exactly two years later._

I crash the front door open and stomp inside. Today has probably been the most excruciatingly longest work day ever.

I drop my briefcase in the hall way and kick my shoes to the side. "Bella…?"

"Right here baby," I hear her melodic voice call from around the corner. She's sitting on the couch. That's when I realize the room was completely dim. Lit by only a few candles on each table.

"What's this?"

"This… is your night to relax." She walked up and placed a light kiss on my lips. "You've been working so hard this week baby, you need a break."

All I could mutter was a simple _wow_ as she dragged me to the dinner table. Everything was delicious. She knew how to satisfy my stomach, that's for sure.

By the end of our night we ended up nestled on the couch. I massaged her hair with my fingers as she sighed in delight. She lifted her head up and I gladly took her lips with mine. I was home.

We continued in our little bubble of happiness for a few more minutes. Bella ended up in my lap as the kisses grew more needing.

Suddenly I felt an oddly small hand on my cheek. Bella's hands were still roaming under my shirt though…

I hadn't realized another little body had joined us on the couch until she said, "Daddy…"

"Mmm," I pulled myself away from Bella as she was startled up into the air. "Pumpkin, Mommy and Daddy are kind of busy now. Go back to sleep."

"I caaan't." she gave me that look. Shit that look…

Thankfully, Bella saved the day. "Renesmee it's late, and you have school tomorrow." That stern voice was sexy.

"But Mommy, I don't wanna go back alone and I need someone to read me a story." She tiled her head to the side like only she can do. She _knew_ Bella nd I couldn't resist her anything.

"Fine, but only one!"

I groaned and followed both my ladies into the nursery.

"Now, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess…" Bella started. Nessie was finally tucked into bed and I sat in the rocking chair, Bella in my lap.

I had to admit, I loved them both more than anything. But _damn._ My little Renesmee sure knew how to invite herself in the best of times.

I was still horny and in need of Bella though. And I knew she knew it too. She'd deliberately sat on my lap in _just _the right way to leave me wanting more.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, I hope a lot of you liked the previous chapter. Here is another fun little snippet. I just wrote it for the sake of a giggle. I can asure you, this will not turn into a story! just a mini-two-shot for fun. Review and tell me what you think! thanks so much =)<strong>


End file.
